


Love For Donuts and a Certain Kryptonian

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy Cravings, Shenanigans, married supercorp, pregnant!Lena, sickeningly sweet fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Kara didn't mean to eat it! Besides, she only ate one! (–okay, maybe ten) But still!Rao, she can't help but remember the time when Lena was still not pregnant and how generous she is.ORLena is five months pregnant and a bit possessive with her food and Kara, with all her Kryptonian appetite, resents this a tinny winny little bit.





	Love For Donuts and a Certain Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> I totally veered away from my first plan on how this is going to go (i really need to work on my outlines lmao) but it ended up better than what I originally planned so, yey? Hope you enjoy reading! Also, feedbacks are highly appreciated and cherished! (:

“You ate it?!”

Kara stopped mid-chew, turning around to look at her clearly infuriated, pregnant wife.

She slowly wiped the corner of her mouth and hoped to Rao that she didn't smudge more icing on her lips.

But judging by Lena eyeing the corner of her lips narrowly, she did a poor job at concealing her crime.

She turned around from the kitchen island, hiding the box of _glazed donuts_ from view. Donuts that apparently, belongs to one highly pissed, and five months pregnant, Lena Luthor.

_ Yikes. _

She tucked her hands behind her back, subtly wiping her fingers on her pants, and putting on an obviously guilty smile.

“Um.. no?”

Lena glared at her before stalking towards Kara and shoving her away from the kitchen Island. A scandalized gasp resonated throughout the apartment, followed by skin meeting skin– Lena slapping Kara's arm, almost wincing when she hurt herself instead. Almost.

“You ate it!”

The empty box of donuts sat idly on the smooth marble surface, three crumpled tissues along with it, and a pitcher of water beside it.

Kara grimaced apologetically, “I'm sorry. I was really hungry.”

“I've been saving that for tonight!”

“I didn't know. I'm sorry.”

“I've been craving those for a week!”

Kara reached out a hand, hoping to soothe and apologize, but Lena batted her hand away and stomped her foot in indignation.

“I am so mad at you right now.”

Kara flinched. In her defense, she honestly didn't know. She went home from a gruelling fight with a stubborn brutish alien, was famished that anything edible within eye range could be demolished in under a minute. Fortunately, she came upon a box of donuts in the fridge and didn't second-guess eating the food– unknowing to the consequences of abating her growling stomach.

Ugh, Lena was much more inclined with sharing food when she was still not pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I'll buy you new ones. I'll be two seconds.”

Lena huffed, “It isn't the same!”

But her words reached a blur before Kara materialises in front of her again,  _ two  _ boxes of glazed donuts held towards Lena in a sheepish stance.

Lena only glared before retrieving the boxes, inwardly pleased but she wouldn't have Kara see she's already forgiven.

Kara quickly pecked Lena's cheek before quietly muttering,  _ “sorry.” _

"Fine.”

  
  


A week after the ordeal, Lena has taken to labeling her foods with,  _ “Hands off Kryptonian! Or you wouldn't get any EVER again!”  _ – which properly scared Kara into promptly gazing longingly at the box of donuts that Lena has been continuously craving since she started her second trimester. She couldn't even sneak off a donut! For fear of Lena having counted the treat prior to threatening Kara from eating it (she totally  _ did _ ).

Thus, Kara has taken to buying her own which didn't go the way she thought it will be.

It was a Saturday night spent binge-watching the latest show up in their queue, with the couple contently lounging on their comfortable and spacious white couch– Kara resting her back against the arm rest with her body in line with the couch and Lena between her legs, comfortably tucked against her shoulder and neck–and a box of sprinkled and glazed donuts open on the coffee table which Kara bought earlier that day with all of the intention on devouring it all by herself ('cause, Lena already has her own box! So she didn't really think to share.) But as she eyed the half-eaten pink donut held between Lena's fingers– she can't find it in herself to protest for fear of the moody woman's reaction.

Apparently, what hers is Lena's too but the sentiment isn't reciprocated at the topic of food.

When she saw the donuts slowly diminishing from the box– with her having only eaten three,  _ THREE!,  _ out of the twelve in there– she can't help but moan at the loss and finally air her concern.

She cleared her throat, bracing for Lena's passionate monologue and probably irate tone, “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Lena hummed questioningly, twisting her neck so that she can kiss Kara sweetly on the lips– which,  _ okay _ . That seems like a hint that this is going to go okay.

Kara licked her lips for a moment, tasting the sweet frosting of the pink donut Lena has been quietly munching for the past ten minutes, “That– um– that's really– uh–”

Lena patted her cheek gently, “What is it, darling?”

“Tha– those donuts– aren't really– uh.. they're just for.. me?”

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose swiftly, a donut was lowered dangerously and green eyes twinkled darkly.

_ ‘Shit. You shouldn't have said a fucking word, Danvers!’ _

“But– but of course! You can have as much as you want! I'm just– I'm just saying that I bought it for– but I'd be happy to share, babe! Honest! You can even have the last one!” She stuttered nervously, heart racing and palms sweating.  _ Stupid stupid stupid. _

Green eyes narrow.

“The last two?” She offered weakly, already flinching at the inevitable.

Lips purse. “So, you're saying.. that these donuts are  _ only  _ for you?”

“Y–n-no! You can have as much as you want! I don't mind sharing!”

An eyebrow rose higher. An audible gulp pierced the air. Sweaty palms wrung together.

“And are you saying that I do? That I don't know how to share my food?”

Kara can't take this anymore. She's going to combust in fear and that's saying a lot on the Girl of Steel who punches bad guys and knocks out heinous aliens for breakfast!

“No! No! You're the most generous person I know, Lee!”

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, “Is that sarcasm?”

Kara spluttered, blue eyes widening, “Wha– babe, no! That's genuine!”

At this point, Lena has put down the half-eaten donut and has risen from where she was laying against Kara while Kara remained awkwardly sitting on the couch– fearing for her life.

_ Here lies Kara Danvers. Cause of death: the glare of a pregnant wife. _

Not really the way she imagined an El passing but oh well. Gulp.

Before either of them can say anything else, the doorbell rang.

Kara gingerly rose from the couch and padded across the apartment to open the door– all the while Lena remained glaring holes at the back of her head.

Upon opening the door, the sight of one Alex Danvers and Sam Arias has never been such a relief before.

“Alex!” She exclaimed, equal parts happy and relieved that she got away– somewhat– from that confrontation.

“Hi. Hope we're not interrupting–”

“No! You aren't! Come in! Come in! Hi, Sam!” Kara ushered them inside, rambling and fussing over them both while the two older women just watched her in amused confusion.

“Um?” Alex looked at Lena in question– the green eyed woman only rolled her eyes in reply and ambled over to the trio to greet the two with a friendly kiss to their cheeks.

“Hi, ladies. I'm gonna get you both something to drink.” She uttered before pinning a rather scathing glare on Kara's way. The blonde only smiled nervously in reply.

“Coffee's fine.”

“Orange juice, please Lena. Thanks!”

Once Lena went her way to the kitchen, Sam looked to Kara with obvious confusion at the display– when normally, Lena would be sickeningly sweet with the blonde. “What was that about?”

Kara laughed uncomfortably, “Nothing. Just– you know, Lena and her food.”

Understanding dawned on the pair and Alex glanced at their coffee table to see two boxes of donut with a half-eaten one placed on the surface above a tissue.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat. “Well, I have some DEO business with you.” She lifted the brief case she was holding– carrying a bunch of official and confidential papers about their ongoing investigation on a case of the random and sudden disappearance of aliens around the city.

They set their business on their spacious kitchen island– which divides the kitchen and the living room and serves as their breakfast nook– and delved into the frustrating case.

Minutes passed when Lena placed a cup of coffee on Alex's side and a glass of orange juice on Sam's before sitting at the only available stool– which is conveniently at Kara's side.

The quartet got to talking about the investigation with Lena offering ideas and theories while Sam and Alex relayed everything they have planned with J'onn to Kara– who is assigned to patrol the warehouses they've suspected the missing aliens are in.

When an hour passed, Lena offered some more refreshments and dinner seeing as it's nearing nine o'clock. The two guests nodded their thanks while Kara peered up nervously at Lena, hoping to Rao she's no longer mad– annoyed– irked.

“Um– can I please have a glass of water, Lee?”

Lena cocked her head to the side, eyeing Kara quietly, while the two guests averted their eyes in favor of looking at the reports and pretending they can't feel the tension between the married couple.

Eventually, “Sure, darling.”

Kara's sigh of relief was audible that Sam and Alex can't help but snicker.

“You two are one to laugh when you're equally as scared at Lena when she's particularly moody.” She whisper-shouted while glaring at the pair.

It's true that everyone has been more careful with their words around Lena– regarding her appearance, her cooking, her mood– for ever since she entered her second trimester, she was more emotional and easy to anger. And no one wants to face the wrath of a pregnant Luthor. Even Alex admits she cowers under that patented Luthor glare– though Kara can pry that admission from her cold, dead fingers.

When Lena came back, she refilled Alex's coffee and Sam's juice before placing a glass brimming with cold solid ice on Kara's right hand.

Confused, Kara held the glass to Lena's retreating form.  “Babe? This is just a glass full of ice.”

Lena turned to look at Kara, a smirk placed on her lips and green eyes as cold as the precipitate in Kara's hand. Kara can only swallow fearfully.

“Wait for it to melt.” She drawled before turning back and sauntering over to the lasagne heating in the oven.

Kara buried her face in her hands while the sounds of Sam and Alex's quiet snorting washed over her slumped form.

When dinner has finally concluded, dishes has been put away, and beverages have been consumed, and any talk about the investigation was put to rest for the meantime, Sam and Alex got up to their feet and bid the couple goodbye.

It was almost nearing midnight and despite Kara's fear of Lena's ire, she still can't help but worry that Lena's staying up too late– she's read somewhere it's bad for the baby and mother.

“Lee? Come on. Let's call it a night. It's getting late.”

A silent nod was her only reply before stalking towards their bedroom– Kara trailing behind her.

The exhaustion of the night poring over endless loops and skimming over pre-prepared plans was draining to Kara and she can't wait to cuddle up with her wife and get some well deserved re–

“Where do you think you're going?”

She halted from her tracks and looked at Lena's hand-on-hip pose with brows furrowed in confusion, “Um? To bed? With you?” She looked at the open door of their bedroom to emphasize her point– the sight of their king-sized bed enticingly calling Kara's name.

“Nah-uh.”

Kara's jaw dropped, “Excuse me, what?”

Lena lifted a perfect brow, “I'm not rooming with a food hoarder.”

If possible, Kara's jaw would touch the floor at this point. She incredulously pointed at herself, inaudibly saying,  _ 'Me?! The hoarder? Really?!’  _ but instead, going with: “I'm– I shared my donuts with you!”

“Yes, and you implied that I'm not capable of sharing! You can sleep with your precious donuts  _ on the couch _ .”

Kara can't believe she's getting kicked out of her own bedroom by her own wife who ate the majority of her donuts when she has her own! Kara can't– ugh. She stomped her foot and whined,  _ “But Lena!” _

Her wife only shook her head. “Good night,  _ darling. _ ” Before entering their bedroom and locking the door for emphasis.

Kara remained rooted on her spot, eyes staring at the closed door– disbelieving and incredulous. After a while, she sighed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in defeat and muttering an annoyed,  _ “Fine.” _

At this point, all she can really do is let this pass. Well, looks like she'll be familiarizing herself with the couch tonight.

She solemnly fluffled the couch pillows and petulantly laid with a huff and crossed arms. A little irritated at Lena's antics. A little bummed out she won't get to cuddle with her wife tonight. A little angry at the still open box of donuts.

_ 'Fricking donuts.’ _

She laid there brooding her pitiful situation. She didn't notice falling asleep until a warmth wiggled its way between herself and the couch's back rest and sighed against her neck.

She pulled back slightly in confusion, mind still clouded with the haze of slumber but all too aware of the familiar warmth of her wife. “Lee?”

Sleepy and apologetic green eyes met her blue ones in the dark. “Hi.”

“What're yu doin’ h're?” She sleepily mumbled, encircling her arms around Lena's waist and pulling her flush against her with her growing stomach on the way. She kissed her wife's forehead and let her lips stay there with a quiet sigh.

Lena burrowed deeper into Kara's neck, intertwining her fingers with the hand that's gripping her hips. “I missed you. I'm sorry I locked you out.”

“S'okay. Yu'r h're.”

“I promise to share my donuts with you.”

A sleepy smile stretched Kara's lips. “Mm-hmm.”

“I love you.”

A quiet but content sigh. A rustle of pillows against hair. Sleepy blue eyes met apologetic green. Lips were firmly pressed. A loving hum. A kiss to the temple. A kiss to the neck. A quiet breath of relief from both. A tightening of arms against form.

“I love you too.”

When Kara woke up the next morning, she was greeted by a box of glazed and sprinkled donuts in a box labeled:  _ “For my darling.” _ and Lena's beaming smile– which she wiped off with a grateful kiss.

Even though Lena protested that the donuts were solely for Kara, she finally relented at Kara's coaxing to share with her (which, really, only lasted for two minutes. Lena isn't really subtle with her longing stares at the treat.)

And with Lena getting frosting on her lower lip with a happy smile on her face that brings out her dimples, Kara can't help but relish in the sight of Lena Luthor no one else gets to see except her.

Because if donuts make her that much happy? Then Kara will not touch nor taste a single treat ever again (or, just until Lena gives birth. Rao knows she only got this possessive with her food when she got pregnant.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr @bm-binger (:


End file.
